Fire In My Heart, Ice In My Veins
by Lunation
Summary: "Kristoff, I need to get my slap shot down or I won't beat the cut. You know how competitive the university is. You play for them," Elsa seethed. "And, to make it even more difficult on my part, I'm going for the guy's team." Jelsa. AU.
1. Chapter I : The Preparations

AN : Hello, lovelies! Quite recently, credits to Tumblr, I have discovered the wonderful cross-pairing of Jack Frost and Elsa. What better way to show my adoration for the ship than to write a hockey fan fiction involving them? Nothing is, in my opinion.

Feel free to leave a review and or shoot a PM over my way! I plan to make this short story last for about ten chapters or so. As one would assume, I own no references or characters used; however, I developed the plot on my own. Thank you for the support!

* * *

**Fire In My Heart, Ice In My Veins : Chapter I (The Preparations)**

* * *

Snowflakes softly landed on the road as they journeyed on their downward descend. Morning rush hour had yet to begin, leaving the atmosphere with a gentle aura for the time being. The sky was a stark orange as the sun began to rise, leaving the tops of buildings glistening with a glow.

The frigid city of Arendelle was well-known for achieving record-breaking amounts of snow, hail, and ice. Temperatures usually ranged from freezing to single digit numbers, and on rare summer days, it could reach the high of fifty. It was an ideal spot for those who dislike the typical beach vacation.

Each private street was broad enough to fit four cars side-by-side. Every possible spot was filled, except for near and around the college homes. As a result of the local stores being in the walking distance of many residents' homes, many students solely relied to get to shops and school by foot.

Arendelle was a popular tourist attraction with its high-end stores and gorgeous skyline views. The city was always well-kept. The sidewalks were paved with a glorious cobblestone and included Victorian lampposts on each block. The ground always seemed to be dusted with a beautifully thin layer of snow sprinkles and faint footprints.

One would usually complain about the bone-chilling weather while sightseeing in the urban neighborhood, but there were a select few who never fretted over it; they rather enjoyed it, to be factual.

* * *

The indoor ice rink was bombarded with the harsh sounds of ice being sliced and cracked. Both the attack and defense zone were filled with loose pucks. The Zamboni driver had left his shift hours ago, leaving the floor coated in a myriad of skid marks. The room practically screamed "team training session," yet there was only a single player skating on that morning.

A man with broad shoulders cautiously peeked his head through the door, and he decided to slowly enter. He took his time as he tip-toed down the stadium staircase in hopes of staying silent and then entered the players bench box.

He placed a leg over the wall, landed his skates on the ice, and pivoted his body to the rink's current occupant. As of that moment, she remained oblivious to his presence.

With a clearing of his throat, he sighed and closed his eyes. "Elsa, Anna asked for me to-"

In frustration, the platinum blonde slammed her hockey stick down. Her outfit, which consisted of a basic spandex top and baggy pants, were lightly tainted with sweat and swayed as she moved around.

"Lunch. Call me to take a break. Kristoff, I _need_ to get my slap shot down or I won't beat the cut. You know how competitive the university is. You play for them," she seethed. She crossed her legs, allowing her body to fall to the floor. "I'm trying to get on the _guy's_ team, too."

Kristoff pranced over to her and sat in front of her.

"Sheesh, how are you not freezing down here?" he scoffed and rubbed his bare forearms.

She gave a minuscule smirk and shrugged. "I'm so used to it. It's never bothered me, anyways."

He laughed wholeheartedly. His arm reached out to gently slap her leg. "You know Anna doesn't want you to try out. She would die if you came hurt injured."

"Well, you're dating her. I'm sure you can manipulate a plan into your mind and convince her. I'm the older sister, anyways," she said with a tilt of her head. "I can make my own choices."

"We know you can," Kristoff commented. He flicked his hand up to his hat and adjusted the hem. His eyebrow urgently shot up. "Wait. Did you tell Jack about this?"

She remained silent. Her hands wound together and were tucked beneath her sweatpants. He snorted in shock.

"Elsa! If you're to tell anyone about this, you tell him first!" Kristoff exclaimed. His brows creased dramatically. "Why in the world wouldn't you?"

"We fought," she frankly stated in a soft, monotone voice. "I saw him with Rapunzel again-"

"God, Els, she's just a cheerleader."

"-and he blatantly flirts with her. I was gone for a _week_, Kristoff, and I come home to see that in the school lobby. He doesn't need to know anything."

The image of her boyfriend with his hands on another girl's shoulders and a gleaming smile on his lips was still vivid in her head. Kristoff mirrored her frown and hopped up onto his knees while reaching for her hand.

"We made soup. Chicken and potato. Your favorite. _Please_ take a break? I'll help you finish up your practicing after," he offered her and spoke in a whisper. "I promise."

She stood to her feet with the help of him and patted the ice sheets off her legs, skating off towards the exit with him. With a grin, Elsa began to pack up.

* * *

"Terrible. To think that I've had all of you for two years already and you're still unable to get a hat trick into play. What kind of players are you? You're girls! Little figure skating, elementary school girls, I tell you," Coach North sarcastically laughed. "You boys have played terribly."

The ivy league school team stood in their locker room as they subconsciously listened to the lecture being presented to them. Their previous game had presumably taken a bad turn.

Hiccup, the goalie, pinched his wrist every other minute to keep himself from dozing off. Jack sat beside him and was strangely silent as he continuously refreshed the message inbox on his phone. Being the only freshman, Kristoff was given leeway for the day and had the opportunity to skip practice.

"Even during our practices, you have all been giving me half. You need to give me more. Much more!" North yelped. The crack in his howl caught the boys off guard and dragged their attention to him. Someone snorted. "_Focus_, team!"

The only fully attentive teammate was Olaf. His eyes bugged out as he was resting his head on his hands in awe. His defensive skills were adequate, but the appeal to him came from his spiriting personality. This feature failed to spread to the rest of the sophomore college students that day like it usually did, though.

North coughed. "I need to see some improvement and soon. You all are natural athletes, I know that, but I need you to give your all to these next few weeks. Clear you heads. Got it?"

The room echoed with the simultaneous call of "yes, coach." The bulky man then ordered the hoard to head out and continue their conditioning regimen.

While Hiccup tossed his jersey over his head and onto his shoulder pads, he faced the pale twenty year old aside him.

"Mm, he's awfully cranky. Almost as bad as my pregnant aunt," Hiccup chuckled and gave him a bump to the hip. He received no reply.

"Come on, Mr. Cranky-Pants, can't you take a joke today? Aren't the roles usually reversed between us?"

"I'm just out of it, I guess," Jack sighed.

Accepting the answer, Hiccup continued to fill his friend in on his day and how he finally made the initiative to talk to the girl he took a liking to in his politics class. Jack could not help but frown.


	2. Chapter II : Arrival of Action

Hello, my lovely readers. To start, I want to apologize for the multiple week delay on updates. One of my family members unexpectedly passed away and I have been out of it. Your reviews literally brought tears to my eyes and I greatly appreciate every word. I did not expect to receive so much amazing feedback.

From here on out, there will be a large amount (huge) of friendship between Kristoff and Elsa. Despite their different personalities, I feel that they would likely become friends and would not clash. I wasn't very content with the fact that Frozen glazed over them meeting each other.

Thank you for being wonderful supporters.

* * *

**Fire In My Heart, Ice In My Veins : Chapter II (Arrival of Action)**

* * *

"One tall cappuccino and a hot chocolate, please," Elsa softly asked the barista as she thrummed the tips of her nails against the coffee shop counter. She leaned her hockey stick onto her hip, feeling lethargic from being fresh out of the rink. Her forehead lightly glistened with sweat.

Elsa's focus slowly shifted from ordering to glancing out the nearby window. Yesterday's weather forecast was correct; it was, indeed, heavily hailing. Quiet pings could be heard from the ice ricocheting off the roof.

The man managing the cash register gave her a humored smile and with a smirk, asked, "Is that all I can get for you, gorgeous?"

Elsa's cheeks flushed with flattery. Kristoff, however, glared at him from behind her shoulder.

"She's taken, java boy. There are plenty of other people you can flirt with in the mean time," huffed Kristoff and gestured to the lengthy line of customers trailing behind them.

"S-sorry, man, I didn't know," the barista sighed with embarrassment. Elsa gave him an apologetic look. "Um, is that all?"

"Yes, that's it. Keep the change!" Elsa piped in, plopped a ten-dollar bill down, and linked her hooded arm around her friend's, tugging him over to their drinks.

She lifted her head up and gave him a frown. "You have to calm down. Who do you think you are, a member of the relationship patrol?"

"Yes, but I'm no longer on patrol duty; I've been promoted to Captain. Excuse you," Kristoff sarcastically grumbled. He firmly grasped his styrofoam cup. "Oh. By the way, you sounded _so_ prissy when you ordered. One tall-"

Elsa's palm whopped against his mouth. Underneath her hand, a whimper could be heard.

"I'm not even sure if I'm 'taken' anymore, and you deserved that for mocking me. Be quiet and walk," she chuckled. Kristoff pursed his lips, huffed, and stalked behind her receding form.

"Rink?" he briefly asked.

The café door swung open and blew a faint gust of snow into the two's faces.

She nodded yes. "Rink. Then we have to go to the apartment. I don't want to make Anna angry for missing lunch."

They quickly wiped their cheeks and ventured out on the street, heading back down the street.

"Wait, Els," Kristoff paused and grabbed her wrist. "We should go home first. We have to change. I feel disgusting."

* * *

"Shit," Hiccup moaned. His back slumped against the flimsy back wall of the player's box. "Not good."

As part of the team's usual weekend practices, they were assigned to play other top colleges every Saturday. Arendelle University was one of the most prestigious schools in Norway, and the school's coaches were almost always on the ball. Though, not today.

None of them expected to be going against their ultimate rival for their first scrimmage.

"When was I going to be updated about this?" North yelped and scrunched his face. "I was told that we were against Scotland!"

The referee shrugged and, without bothering to give the coach a second glance, walked away with a clipboard in hand.

North turned on his heel towards the team bench, where all the players awaited him.

Quick and quiet comments were made before he reached the young men, ranging from "what happened?" to "maybe we opt out of today's game." Luckily, the Norwegian coach did not hear any of them. He waddled over to the end of the bench.

"Frost," North coughed. He placed his hand over his mouth to barricade the team captain from a sneeze and rested his other on the seat. Jack paused from lacing his skates and connected eyes with him. "I'm falling apart today. Where is Kristoff?"

"I haven't seen him this morning. He's probably in the locker-"

"Here!" the blonde stumbled into the arena with his jersey in his hand. "Oh, and I brought the newbie today, coach."

Jack turned to him in confusion. "We're getting a new teammate? Since when?"

Kristoff fiddle with his thumbs. "Well, I told coach about um, him. He's great offense. We could use him."

"And," North intervened, "we need as much help as we can get. We have to do better this season. I was going to hold tryouts, but I think I can take his word." He gestured to Kristoff with an arch of his thumb.

Jack nodded in agreement and stood up, unzipping his warmup windbreaker. "I can't disagree on that, but where is he? I'd like to introduce myself. "

Kristoff's eyes bulged out. "What to say, what to say," he whispered under his breath, but stopped when he noticed the two other men staring at him. "He's getting dressed, and he is really self-conscious. And mute. Just wait a second. I will be right back."

* * *

The arena door flew open and Kristoff sprinted over to Elsa's SUV. She was patiently flicking through the radio stations as she waited for him to check if the coast was clear to practice.

Within seconds, Kristoff reached the vehicle and butted the passenger seat window with his foot. Elsa unlocked the door.

"Oh god. Get changed right now. Quick," he panted as words spewed from his mouth and placed his athletic bag onto her lap.

"Get changed? Are there people inside?" Elsa asked.

Kristoff pulled off his snow hat and tugged on a lock of hair. "The _team_ is inside and I told them that you're here. Coach wants you to play today."

Elsa's eyebrows jolted up and she gasped. "I can't; he's never even seen me play!"

He reached into his bag and threw his spare jersey against her face. She hissed at the impact. "He said he needs you today. Just get dressed and wear my helmet. The glass is tinted."

"Smart. To hide me, I presume?" she softly laughed. Kristoff opened his mouth to apologize. "No, I understand why. I read the rules, too. No girls."

He sighed. The strict school wasn't only notorious for its lack of accepting students to study, but for the limitations of sports provided to women.

"I think I'm ready to meet your coach," said Elsa.

"_Our_ coach, Elsa. Now get ready for your first scrimmage. Make sure to tie up your hair!"

She shooed him away with her hand. "Turn around. I'm getting dressed."

Kristoff let her pull the door closed and subtly pumped a fist into the air.

"Are you done yet?" he squawked. He could faintly hear Elsa groan.

"I _just_ put on my pants. Give me a minute."

He shuffled back and forth along the pavement and almost hopped out of his skin at the echo of the arena door opening. Fortunately, the person leaving was only a figure skater who was leaving late.

"Hurry!" he whispered more to himself than anyone else.

"Okay, I think I'm ready," murmured the platinum blonde as she left the car seat and flattened out her mesh undershirt. "Shall we go?"

* * *

The seats at the rink were awfully bare, save for a few students who decided to show up and watch the practice. With only a few minutes before starting time, North's anxiety grew high as he scanned around for his missing players.

"Hiccup, where the hell did that boy go?" he howled.

"Coach, team," Kristoff called with excitement, skipping through the door with a decked-out-in-uniform Elsa around his arm. She was obviously on the shorter side when set aside with the men.

"I'd like to introduce you to our new right-wing."

Murmurs in the crowd of players began, as did a round of applause. Many of the men smiled at her face, even though it was not visible.

"What's his name?" peeped Olaf.

Kristoff gave a wave of his hand. "That, bud, is not important. Just call him ten."

He grabbed Elsa's shoulders and swerved her body around, showing them the number on her back.

"I like it. Not too creative, Kristoff, but I like it," North huffily laughed and gave him a pat on the shoulder. His attention turned to Elsa. "Nice to meet you, son. Welcome to the Arendelle Avalanche team. Now get your asses on the ice, boys."


End file.
